


Discard Island

by bookchan



Category: Discworld - Pratchett, Swiss Family Robinson - Wyss
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was that island located again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discard Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adina/gifts).



> I wanted to do space at first, but according to Wikipedia someone got there before me. This is more likely though. ^_^

Around the edge of the world you can find many strange islands. The island the Robinson family was shipwrecked on was unique though, and that takes doing in a world that is flat and balanced on the back of four elephants, which in turn stand upon a turtle. This was the island where the god's sent their failed projects. No magic? Send it to the island. Turned out strange and didn't do what the god wanted it to do? Sent to the island. When the Robinson Family finally landed there, well, they discovered many strange and wondrous things while surviving.


End file.
